Taemin's Light and Bright Smile
by Mukuro x Bel
Summary: SHINee - Taemin has been missing for a few weeks. When he is found everyone takes it hard. But what happened to Taemin, and why? JongKey and 2Min Mentioned


Jonghyun sighed as he fell onto his couch in his college dorm. He flipped the TV on and adjusted himself so he was comfy. He turned the channel to the 6 o'clock news.

The very familiar face of Lee Taemin, his dorm mate appeared. He had been missing for weeks now. Key, Jonghyun's boyfriend had been crying over it since he heard Taemin was missing. As Jonghyun was about to change the channel. Not wanting to be reminded of his young friend, a new headline came up.

And the News lady announced.

'_Lee Taemin age 18 has been found, more on that coming up.'_

Jonghyun jumped from the couch and bounded over to the telephone, dialing Key's number.

"Hello?" A depressed voice asked.

"Key! It's Jonghyun! Come home _quickly_! Taeminnie was found! It's coming up soon on the news!" Jonghyun exclaimed loudly.

Key gasped and hung up the phone obviously on his way over. Jonghyun unlocked the dorm door and headed back to the couch. Waiting for Key and the commercials to be over.

Just then Key came crashing in still in his Baby Pink PJ's. He jumped at the couch and watched intensively as the commercials ended. Then showed a school picture of Taemin.

'_Lee Taemin, a 18 year old boy has been missing for 3 weeks now. Just yesterday night was he found. To you Misaki."_

The screen changed over to a young male.

'_Thank you Akira. Yes, yesterday Lee Taemin was found at around 11PM in a large forest, by his school. The teen was found dead-'_

Key let out a painful cry and leaned his head against his boyfriends shoulder and started to cry. Jonghyun patted Key's back, holding back the tears.

'_Police say the boy was murdered with a large kitchen knife. Police say it was an unusual murder, just early today was the culprit found. He is being held at the Seoul Prison-'_

Key turned off the TV and stood. Walking over to the door tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come on Jonghyun, were going to that Prison, I want to know why he killed my Taebaby…" Key said and continued to the door. Just as Onew and Minho burst in Onew Jumping at Key.

"Not Taeminnie! He was so young!" He cried hard into Key's shoulder. Minho was crying silently. Key explained what they were doing and they headed out to the School parking lot. Minho had called for a taxi.

They all climbed in. Key still crying hard.

"Are you alright sir?" The old taxi driver asked looking back at Key who shook his head quietly repeating Taemin's name.

"We were friends of Lee Taemin…" Minho explained. "Close friends…" He said pulling his knees up to his chest and closed his teary eyes. The Taxi driver nodded and left to the Seoul Prison.

When they reached the prison they all climbed out. Jonghyun supporting Key. They all went in and were greeted by a young officer.

"Good evening, may I help you?" He said then noticed them crying, his eyes worried.

Onew spoke up, "We would like to talk to the man who murdered Lee Taemin, or know why he did." He said quietly…

The officer searched his desk, "We cannot let you speak to the culprit, but we have got out of him that it was a revenge. For something Mr. Taemin did in the past, it was over a boy I believe…" He said and looked over the papers more.

"He had said the other boys name. Choi Minho?" Onew looked over to Minho.

"Because of you?" he said quietly. Minho sunk down against one of the walls. His face blank.

"Sir? Are you alright?" The officer asked. Minho replied with,

"I'm Minho. Taemin was my boyfriend, was the culprit's name Eli?" He asked and stood slowly. The officer looked surprised,

"Yes his name was Eli, since you are Choi Minho, you should be allowed to talk with him." He said and pulled Minho lightly along. Key collapsed on a chair.

"It was over… our Minho?" He said. Jonghyun nodded.

* * *

Minho was taken into a room with a glass window separating him from his old ex-boyfriend Eli who looked surprised.

"Minny?" He asked.

Minho scowled, "Don't call me Minny. Why did you kill Taemin?"

Eli smiled wickedly, "Because if I couldn't have you, then he couldn't either." He said and brought his face closer to the glass. Minho frowned. "Now I can have you all to myself~" He chimed.

Minho made a disgusted face. 'Your never getting out of here." he said and stood, leaving Eli. "Thank you for ruining my life, Eli. I hope I never see you again. I hope you rot and die…" Minho said and left, Eli's face hurt.

Life wouldn't be the same for Minho, without Taemin's light and bright smile to lead him along.

The End.

**Ok….was the ending alright? I hope so…Anyway, My internet and TV, and Phones haven't been working so I have a lot of time to write! This came to head and I wasn't sure how it would come out. But I think it was ok…I just realised now that Eli is a singer from alonther band I think…I forget which band but it is a K-Pop band. So yeah, I didn't mean for it to be that Eli, just a random Eli. :P  
**


End file.
